Pelarian
by Criminal-S
Summary: Aku sudah tahu roda kehidupan itu berputar. Tak selamanya aku berada di atas angin. Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat. Aku sedang butuh banyak biaya. Apa lagi untuk wanita pink yang kini sedang ngambek memunggungiku. / plot? what plot? AU buat Asakura Ayaka


**Naruto © Kishimoto M**

**Warning: plotless, PWP. AU (tumben bisa ngetik AU lancar jaya)**

**Buat Asakura Ayaka**

* * *

Aku mendesah keras membuka pintu geser. Di luar hujan dan dingin. Tubuhku basah kuyup dan moodku benar-benar sedang buruk. Beberapa kali kuteriaki nama wanitaku dia tak juga menyahut. Mungkin sudah tidur mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

Bukannya jahat, biasanya dia juga tidak tidur jam segini. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir banyak karena pikiranku sudah banyak!

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Sudah pulang?"

"Lalu siapa yang sedang basah kuyup ini kalau Sasuke-kun-mu belum pulang?" tanyaku enggan sambil menuju ke kamar mandi. Ternyata dia sedang sibuk dengan komputer dan internetnya. Liat saja akan kucabut kabelnya kalau aku keluar dia belum juga tidur.

"Sana tidur." Perintahku tanpa menunggu jawaban dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk dan baju ganti.

Di dalam, aku mendesah keras lagi. Sedang kesal. Hari ini konsepku tidak diterima untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan periklanan menjadi salah satu creative director. Timku sedang tidak kompak dan lagi-lagi kami tidak menang project.

Kalah dengan tim sang pendatang yang dipimpin oleh pria pirang yang seringainya lebar. Bahkan kalau mengingat-ingat sikap inosennya aku ingin menonjoknya. Aku tahu aku kalah tapi aku tetap tidak bisa terima kalau memang ide-idenya brilian hingga memukau client yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.

Aku sedang berada dalam masa terpuruk. Dan wanita pink itu masih serius dengan komputernya yang entah sedang apa saat aku keluar kamar mandi.

"Aaaah! Kok mati?" teriaknya berlebihan dengan wajah panik.

"Aduh bagaimana ini belum aku save."

Rasakan. "Tidur sekarang."

Dia melihat ke arahku dan memicingkan matanya. "Sasuke-kun jangan bilang itu kau."

Memang. "Sudah jam satu malam, tidur atau aku tiduri."

Wajahnya merah, tapi nada bicaranya marah-marah. "Aku belum mengesavenya! Itu ketikanku untuk mengupdate ceritaku di situs."

Memangnya apa peduliku. "Tidur."

Dia menggerutu tidak mau tidur justru tetap diam di situ. Aku mengusap-usap rambutku yang basah dengan handuk sambil naik ke atas ranjang. "Jangan bertingkah, aku sedang tidak bisa meladenimu."

"Kau memang selalu begitu!"

Kugerakan tengkukku dan melempar handuk ke tempat cucian kotor secara asal. Segera berbaring. Kepalaku cukup pening memikirkan pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini yang mulai memburuk. Aku sudah tahu roda kehidupan itu berputar. Tak selamanya aku berada di atas angin.

Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat. Aku sedang butuh banyak biaya. Apa lagi untuk wanita pink yang kini sedang ngambek memunggungiku. Aku menghela napas. Sayang, kau tidak tahu saja aku banyak masalah. Aku peluk dia dari belakang sambil menyamankan posisi untuk memejamkan mata.

Tapi dia menyikut perutku lumayan keras sambil menggeram. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Siapa yang menyentuhmu? Aku menyentuh anakku."

Dia menepis tanganku lagi yang memeluk perutnya. "Jangan egois, pikirkan bayiku. Kalau dia sudah keluar terserah kau mau tidak tidur sampai pagi aku tidak peduli."

"Jahat."

Mulai deh dramanya. Aku menghela napas lagi. Iya, iya, aku yang salah. Dia sedang sensitive dan aku melah bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi kan aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya… sudahlah.

"Hn." Aku memeluknya dari belakang lagi. Paling-paling nangis bombaynya cuma sebentar seperti biasanya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia masih juga tidak berhenti.

Kami-sama, bunuhlah aku. "Sakura diamlah dan tidur."

"Dasar ayam mesum tidak peka."

Aku memeluknya erat. Tidak mungkin kuceritakan masalahku di kantor aku tidak ingin dia stres. Tapi dia tidak berhenti membuatku pusing. "Katakan apa maumu agar kau diam."

"Tidak ada, ketikanku sudah hilang dan tidak akan kembali."

Aku melepaskan pelukan dan segera bangkit meraih colokan yang sempat aku tarik paksa tadi dan menancapkannya. Tangisan lebaynya masih terdengar di belakangku saat aku menyalakan komputer dan membuka program pengolah kata.

"Sudah diam, ini ketikanmu sudah kembali." kataku beberapa menit kemudian.

Tangisnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan dia melompat untuk menghampiri personal komputernya yang serba berwarna merah muda seperti rambutnya itu. "Bisa tidak berhenti pecicilan? Segala gerakanmu adalah nasibku!" gertakku frustasi.

Wanita itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan wajah sedihnya hilang entah kemana. "Cepat simpan pekerjaanmu itu dan tidur."

Inginnya sih aku marahi, tapi dia sedang tidak bisa dimarahi. Aku mengurut pelipisku, kepalaku makin pening saja. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan untuk pria pirang sainganku itu. Aku terlalu meremehkannya belakangan ini. Tapi tahu-tahu dia mendapatkan client besarku secara mengejutkan.

Aku masih merebahkan tubuhku menghadap jendela. Sakura masih di belakang punggungku sedang bersenandung menyelesaikan kegiatan tidak pentingnya. Aku rileks sedikit demi sedikit mendengar suaranya.

Biasanya dia kan menjadi tempatku menumpahkan beban, tapi aku tidak tega melakukan itu sekarang. Aku hanya bisa bersyukur bahkan suaranya yang bersenandung bisa membuatku sedikit lebih baik.

"Selesaiii. Sasuke-kun sudah tidur?"

Dia naik di atas ranjang dan memelukku dari belakang dengan kakinya menindih pinggangku. Aku jadi guling sekarang. Aku menghela napas. Biarlah. Dan aku memejamkan mata sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun sedang ada masalah ya?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan. Aku membuka mataku, bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"Wajah Sasuke-kun jadi lebih menyeramkan sih. Ada masalah apa? Cerita padaku dong."

Aku diam tidak menjawab, percuma pura-pura tidur dia pasti bisa merasakan helaan napasku yang memang tidak bisa ditahan. Aku melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan badan untuk memeluknya langsung.

"Sasuke-kun." dia balas memeluk erat membuatku nyaman.

"Sasuke-kun. Cerita…"

"Cerewet. Tidur cepat."

"Jahat. Apa kau tidak kangen padaku? Seharian di luar, pulang tengah malam."

"Ini kan sedang kupeluk lantas kau mau apa?"

Dia tersenyum dan menyentuhkan bibirnya sebentar di bibirku. "Kau tahu kau punya tempat untuk bercerita. Tapi kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa."

Aku menghela napas setelah meraskaan bibir lembutnya tadi menyentuhku. Langsung saja kutindih dia dan kucium bibirnya. Kasar sedikit. Biarlah aku sedang tidak bisa lembut-lembut. Dia juga tidak keberatan dan menyambutku.

Lidahku mulai menyusup ke dalam mulutnya untuk mengobrak-abrik sementara tanganku menyusup ke bajunya dan secara paksa ke dalam branya juga. Gumpalan lembut itu kuremas dan dia mengerang dalam mulutku.

"Mmhh!"

"Nghh…"

Senjataku berontak di bawah sana. Aku sudah mengganjal kedua pahanya dengan tubuhku dan menekan tonjolan kerasku pada kewanitaannya yang masih dilapisi piyama tipis. Ciumanku turun ke lehernya sambil menggigit dan menghisap-hisap.

"Aaah! Aaah!"

Kedua tanganku sudah menyingkap paksa baju dan branya lalu meremas-remas kedua bukitnya sesukaku.

"Sas-suke-kun. Aaagh!"

Wajahnya sudah memerah manis. Aku memeloroti celana dan celana dalamnya, dia membantuku dengan mengangkat pinggulnya. Kubiarkan baju dan branya yang masih menempel di atas dadanya dan segera meloloskan celanaku sendiri. Senjataku sudah berdiri tegak.

"Maaf Sakura. Tidak ada pemanasan." Kataku sambil mengarahkan milikku pada belahan kewanitaannya yang sudah agak berlendir.

"Ougghhh…!"

Aku memendamkan diri hingga seluruhnya membuat Sakura berteriak.

"Sssh." Desisku nikmat menahan rasa hangat dan licinnya milik Sakura yang masih sempit. Aku tatap matanya yang hampir tertupup. Aku mulai bergerak memaju-mundurkan pinggulku rapat-rapat padanya.

"Aaah. Aaah. Uuuh…"

Dia mendesah erotis membuat libidoku naik, apa lagi lubangnya yang begitu hangat memanjakan senjataku. Aku mengerang, ingin kusodok-sodok sesukaku lubangnya. Tapi mengingat di dalam perutnya yang masih rata sudah ada benihku yang tumbuh, aku jadi sedikit ragu.

"Sasuke-kun, oohh…"

"Nggh…" jangan menggodaku, bodoh.

"Aaakh, aakh, aakh."

Aku sumpal mulutnya dan meremas dada kirinya. Dia malah mengerang dalam mulutku semakin erotis. Aku jadi gila sendiri untuk menahan diri.

"Uh, uh… lebih cep…phat."

Ini salahmu, kau yang meminta.

"Aaaah! Aaah!"

"Okh…"

"Ouuuhhhhh…" bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa mendesah mengimbangi gerakanku yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Sempat memikirkan perutnya, tapi biarkan saja. Uchiha itu kuat.

"Aaaah, uuhh… sedikit lagi…" dia mencakar punggungku karena sudah membuat tubuhnya terdorong-dorong karena hentakanku. Aku sudah kasar juga menghantam-hantam miliknya.

"Ngghhhh…" aku melenguh saat dia mengejang dan meneriaki namaku. Carian hangat dari lubangnya kini memperlicin gerakanku dan membuatku tambah kegelian. Lubang yang berkedut-kudut itu sudah basah luber dan semakin hangat.

"Aaah, Sasuke-kuuunhh… oohh, ohh, oohhh!"

"Uuggh… Sakurah…"

"Aaah, uhh…"

Aku masih bergerak dan menyingkirkan poninya yang sempat menutupi matanya. Bibir kecilnya terbuka terus mendesahkan namaku dengan mata yang tertutup menikmati perlakuanku.

Dia berkeringat, basah dan merah.

"Sssh, ahh…" aku menambahkan kecepatan menikmati wajahnya yang keenakan. Kurasakan darahku mengalir deras ke senjataku. Suara plop mulai terdengar berulang karena tusukanku yang semakin cepat tidak terkendali.

"Sas-suke… kun."

"Buka matamu."

"Aaah, uuhh, uhh."

"Buka matamu!"

Dia terlihat membuka lebih lebar matanya yang sudah sayu. Aku menjilat bibirku dan menyodok semakin keras menatap ke matanya. "Terus lihat aku. Jangan ssss berani menutupnya, aahh, ahh…"

Alisnya mengkerut, matanya berusaha tetap menatap mataku yang tidak berkedip menikmati wajahnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Ngghhh. Sasuke-kun. aaahh…"

"Hmmppphh…" di bawah sana sudah banjir menciptakan suara lain.

"Aaah. Oooh! Sasuke-kunnnhhhh!" lubangnya memijat lembut milikku.

"Agh…" Aku menekan seluruhnya untuk yang terakhir dan menyemburkan sariku yang panas dengan kuat. Tembakan itu terus berlangsung selagi tubuhku bergetar menekan-nekannya.

Mata kami masih bertatapan sewaktu mengatur napas. Dia sudah sangat sayu, tersenyum manis padaku. Dia merah. Manis. Aku tersenyum dan mengajak lidahnya bermain sebentar. Setidaknya, aku benar-benar lega sekarang. Bebanku masalah urusan kantor hampir hilang.

Yang ada hanya istriku.

Istriku.

Istriku.

Dan anakku.

* * *

**Tumben bisa ngetik AU lancar. Janjinya cuma sejam tapi ngerjainnya dua setengah jam. Mwahahaha. Emang lagi WB dan lagi ngalamin semacam yang Sasuke alamin di sini. Jadi agak2 curcol dan emang yang bikin saya lebih baik ya si perikues fict ini. Judulnya abaikan aja, gak tau mau kasih judul apa. Dewi-ku *chough* kan udah dibilangin klo gak bisa romantis! Silakan marah-marah dikotak review aku pasrah deh. Terserah. Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, kalau sempat review ya! #ngilang**


End file.
